Private Match
A Private Match is a player-defined variant of standard Game Modes. Overview Private matches essentially allow players to play with their friends in customized variants of the standard in-game game modes. Before Call of Duty: Black Ops, the customization options were very limited, mostly only being able to customize things like what map was played on, the time limit, the score limit, number of lives, and a few other details. Black Ops introduced more customization with being able to set up pre-set classes the players must use, the ability to change things like movement speed and resistance to damage for these classes, as well as the ability to customize perks. Call of Duty: Black Ops II also introduced the ability to play with bots in custom match (alongside friends, if the player desired), allowing the player to basically play by themselves instead of having to wait for friends to join. Call of Duty: Black Ops II also introduced having customization in private match when playing Zombies mode, which continued on to be available in Extinction in Call of Duty: Ghosts. In multiplayer private match, playing does not count towards the player's rank or statistics. However, in private match in some other game modes such as Zombies, Extinction, and Exo Survival, playing does count towards leaderboards, and, in Extinction, towards the player's rank (Black Ops II Zombies does not count unless playing Turned). Settings Original Game Settings In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, settings such as game type, score limit, and time limit could be set, as well as Hardcore Mode. Players could also set health, respawn options, Headshots Only Mode, and, in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Old School Mode. These options can all be edited for split screen as well. Players earn no XP from private matches. However, there was a glitch which gave the player XP in Private match via hacking. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' Settings In Call of Duty: Black Ops there is a much greater level of customization. The lobby host is able to customize the effects of perks, and can also assign default classes that must be used. All weapons, perks and equipment are unlocked for use in the custom classes. Killstreaks are also customizable by the host. Customized gametypes can be saved and placed into a players' File Share. Like private matches in previous Call of Duty ''titles, no XP or COD Points are gained or lost from playing in a private match. Up to 18 players may participate in a single Private Match. Players also have the ability to save custom gamemodes into the community, where other players can browse and select matches that deem interesting to them. Also, certain community game modes allow the player to play Wager Match Private matches, which is normally not possible. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Settings Private Matches return in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It offers even more customization than in Call of Duty: Black Ops, with various custom gamemodes such as Gun game and Infected. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' Settings In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Private Matches appear under the name Custom Games. These settings are available in Multiplayer similar to the previous games, and now includes custom settings for Zombies mode. Multiplayer *Support for up to 18 players on any Multiplayer map. *Choose and customize default game modes, which also includes Party Games. *Setup time limit, score limit, amount of teams, and toggle hardcore mode. *Adjust many other options, including health, team killing rules, and headshots only. *Ability to restrict Custom classes and adjust how many Allocation points are available. *Add Bots and adjust their skill level. *Toggle if the game will be recorded for Theater mode. Zombies *Adjust Difficulty between Original and Easy. *Choose starting round, can be set to 1, 5, 10, 15, or 20. *Toggle Magic on or off. *Set the game to Headshots Only. *Enable or disable Hellhounds. ''Call of Duty: Ghosts Settings In ''Call of Duty: Ghosts, ''it appears under its normal name of Private Match in Multiplayer, but in Extinction, it is called Custom Games. The multiplayer settings are similar to previous games, and the Extinction settings are similar to the Zombies mode settings from ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Multiplayer *Support for up to 18 players on current-generation consoles/PC and 12 players on last-generation consoles. *Choose from most game modes in the public playlists and some extra ones. *Choose any non-DLC map or a DLC map from a pack the player owns, or set up a map rotation. *Customize the game mode in different ways, including the score limit, time limit, custom class restrictions, default classes, and more. *Add bots and adjust the skill level for both teams in team-based game modes. *Enable or disable an intermission between matches. Extinction *Support for 1-4 players. *Choose between normal Extinction mode or Chaos Mode. *Play on Point of Contact or a DLC map from a pack the player owns. *Change the difficulty level to Casual, Normal or Hardcore. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Settings Private Match returns in ''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare ''for multiplayer, Exo Survival and Exo Zombies. Multiplayer *Support for up to 18 players on PC and current-generation consoles, and up to 12 players on last-generation consoles. *Choose a map, or set up a map rotation. *Customize the game mode in different ways like the score limit, time limit, default loadouts, custom class restrictions, and more. *Add bots and adjust the skill level for both teams in team-based game modes. *Enable or disable an intermission between matches. Exo Survival *Support for 1-4 players. *Choose a map from the ones the player has unlocked. *Choose the difficulty level (Regular, Hardened or Veteran). *Enable or disable Support Drops. *Enable or disable the ability for friends to join after the match has started (up to round 5). Exo Zombies *Support for 1-4 players. *Choose a map. *Enable or disable the ability for friends to join after the match has started. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Exo Survival Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Extinction Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Category:Call of Duty: World at War Zombies Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Exo Zombies